Doux Hôtel
by RichardGeros
Summary: One shot. On ne peut pas changer un aimant extraordinaire par un mari médiocre. HG. En colaboration avec Black Lagoon


_**Disclaimer: Les personnages et les droits appartient a Mme J., etc, etc.**_

En colaboration avec Black Lagoon. Le mérite est tout à elle. Mais si quelque chose marche pas, le coupable c'est moi.

**

* * *

**

DULCE HOTEL. (DOUX HÔTEL)

Basée en faits réels et en la chanson de Joaquín Sabina du même titre.

**Jour 1. 14:00 heures.**

- _Ding, dong. Congressiste Mlle Weasley, présentez-vous au bureau du Congrès, s'il vous plaît. -_

Une jolie jeune de vers vingt ans se présenta au tableau.

- _C'est pour moi l'appel? Bon soir. Ginevra Potter, pardon Weasley. -_

- _Bon soir Mlle. Nous sommes désolés. Il y a un problème, Mlle. Un grand problème. La direction de l'hôtel nous a communiqué qu'il n'y a pas de chambres disponibles pour cette nuit. Et la situation ne sera pas mieux les prochains jours. L'organisation vous prie de partager une chambre double avec un autre congressiste. -_

_- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Fichue d'organisation. Toujours imprévision. Toujours on oublie les pauvres congressistes tout seuls. Non. Mais ce ne dévrait être un problème. Trouvez un autre chambre pour moi dans un autre hôtel de la même catégorie. Problème fini. ... Ah, non, il y a un autre problème ajouté. Alors, je veux parler avec le président du Congrès. -_

_- Bon soir, Mlle. Weasley. Rupert Green, président du Congrès. Nous sommes en permanent contacte avec la direction de tous les hôtels de ce zone. Si il y aurait une option, on ne lui demandait pas ça. S'il vous plaît… la direction a été surprise par des réservations individuelles d'une épreuve sportive d'échecs. On ne peut pas demander aux concurrents qu'ils partagent une chambre. Cependant, au notre Congrès, on se connait tous. -_

_- D'accord. Si j'avoue partager ma chambre... Qui sera-t-il mon hôte? Une autre femme, naturellement? Vraiment... -_

M. Green s'étouffait... Avec un filet de voix, dit:

_- Mlle. Weasley. Notre Congrès est consideré par les participants comme une sorte de vacances. Tous et toutes sont arrivés avec ses paires. Le seul congressiste sans paire est M. Potter. Nous ne croyons pas possible convaincre un autre. -_

_- Il ne fallait que trouver ce rogue abruti au Congrès. Pourquoi l'avez-vous inscrit? Il a profité ses contacts. Ce... vient de vacances au lieu de faire ses devoirs. Mon frère le Ministre sera informé de tous ces problèmes, surtout de votre endurcissement. Voulez-vous mettre ce Don Juan de pacotille dans ma chambre? Un Casanova qui met les femmes deux par deux dans son lit. Serez-vous, M. Green, ce qui va expliquer tout ça a ma mère? N'est-ce pas? -_

_- Mlle. Nous sommes desolés mais… Oh, merci beaucoup M. Potter par votre rapide arrivée a notre appel. -_

_- M. Green. Toute cette conversation est pitoyable. Elle et moi ne sommes jamais d'accord. Mais cette fois Mlle. Weasley a toute la raison. Il faut que vous trouvez une chambre digne pour elle. Pour moi, il n'y a pas de problème. J'accepterai n'importe quelle chambre. Mais tu n'as pas droit a m'insulter, Weasley. Oui, ton frère et moi nous sommes disputés il y a quelques semaines. Mais ça ne t'autorise pas a me parler ainsi. Je ne te supporterai pas ces mots. -_

_- Tu ne peux m'interdire rien, Potter. Rien. Surtout quand je ne dis que la verité. Tu n'accomplis pas tes obligations. Tu es un profiteur et un Don Juan. Un auror qui n'a arrêté personne il y a un an. Tu n'es pas nécessaire ici au Congrès. Tu as dit beaucoup de fois que les snargles n'existent pas et que sont une allucination mienne et de Luna. Tu ne viens que pour m'ennuyer avec tes patéthiques lamentations et ton orgueil blessé de macho alfa abandonné. J'ai verifié que ton inscription se produit quand la presse difondait mon nom aux rapports. Mais tu regretteras tout ça. Une autre question, es-tu fier de tes derniers exploits sexuels…? -_

Furieuse, la rousse jeta un magazine sur le tableau où on pourrait voir l'auror avec une jeune fille blonde en pose très amoureuse.

_- Cette sale garce était la fille du lundi au dîner… Ce même nuit, ce cochon était avec deux autres femmes à un fête et au disco. Comme voulez-vous que que je dors a la même chambre que ce obsédé? S'il y aurait autant de mangemorts arrêtés que de femmes couchées avec lui..., le Ministère devrait agrandir Azkaban. -_

_- J'ai compris, Mlle. Weasley, mais il n'y a pas d'autres options. -_

_- Ça ne finira pas ainsi. Je ne peux pas abandonner le Congrés parce que j'ai participé au rapport de ma amie Luna Lovegood. Mais je ne reviendrai jamais dans un Congrès de votre organisation. Vous revrez des plaintes de tous mes amis. Alors il y aura des surprises. -_

_- Si vous m'assurez qu'elle n'y sera pas, je veux m'inscrire à tous. Il faut être positif, Weasley. J'accepte toujours les sacrifices. Mes copains auront un Congrés en paix. Pardon, tu te chargeras de troubler, comme d'habitude. En plus, ce que je fasse avec ces femmes ne devrait pas t'importer. -_

_- Pauvre, pauvre victime de la méchante sorcière Ginevra Weasley! Je te connais trop. OK, vous êtes d'acord et il n'y a pas d'autres options. Il faut que je partage ma chambre avec ce... hôte, mais on sera avec mes règles._

_1.- Personne n'aura la clé de ma chambre que moi. Il faudra que mon hôte demande la permission par y entrer._

_2.- Quand je demanderai du secours, le personnel de l'hôtel viendra tout suite et fera sortir mon hôte quel soit son état et sans poser des questions._

_3.- Si mon hôte oublie ses potions contre le ronflement ou le sounambulisme on applique la règle 2._

_4.- Tous les boissons alcoholiques sont interdites dans ma chambre._

_5.- L'hôtel facilitera du savon et un pyjama propre à mon hôte._

_6.- L'organisation du Congrès me présentera une lettre avec ses excuses.-_

_- M. Potter. ¿Acceptez-vous ces normes? -_

_- Harpie... insinuations menteuses... Jamais je pensais que tu pourrais faire ça, Ginny, pardon Mlle. Weasley… J'accepterai ce vil chantage par la calme de mes camarades et ses épouses. -_

_- Épouses, as-tu dit la parole magique épouses, Potter? Combien d'époux pensait-tu faire porter de cornes pendant ce Congrès ? -_

_- Weasley, tu es obsédée avec ta jalousie. Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard dejà. -_

_- Jalouse, moi? Personne en peut être jalouse de toi déjà. Il serait impossible être jalouse des dizaines de pauvres femmes que tu as mis dans ton lit. -_

_- Mlle Weasley et M. Potter, j'ai compris que vous acceptez partager une chambre double avec deux lits individuels, d'accord aux normes exposés par Mlle. L'organisation vous remercie. Voici votre documentation. Les conférences seront imparties au salon "Sweet Dreams", premier étage. La première commencera à 16,00 heures. Je vous remercie votre compréhension de nouveau. -_

_- Qu'on ne se répete pas! -_

**Jour 1.19:00 heures.**

_- La conférence du model théorique de sélection croisade de snargles est finie. Aucune question? Oui, Mlle Weasley. -_

_- M. Potter est le représentant le plus qualifié du Ministère. Je voudrais lui demander son avis en relation au besoin d'une nouveau normative des autorisations des fermes de snargles. -_

_- Bon, Ginny, pardon Mme Potter, je voudrais dire Mlle Weasley (en rougissant) Votre question m'a beaucoup surpris. Je n'ai travaillé jamais au Département des Créatures Màgiques. Mais en voyant les résultats, je crois que les études préliminaires sont en retard. Quatre congrès et le Ministère n'a rien décidé. Il n'y aura pas des nouvelles normes aux prochains mois ou peut-être ans. -_

_- Vos paroles m'ont offensée M. Potter. La responsabilité de ces études est mienne. M'accusez-vous de négligence? J'attendait votre collaboration, non une critique si destructive. -_

La rousse sortit de la salle en sanglotant. Potter cacha la tête dans ses mains entre les huées de tous les congressistes.

**Dia 1. 22:30 heures.**

_- Potter, est-ce que tu m'attendais? Dès quelle heure? -_

_- Pas problème, Weasley. Trop je connais tes horaires. -_

_- Bon. Attends ici pendant je m'habille. Dans quelques minutes tu entres, tu changes tes vêtements et tu vas dormir. Sois sage par une fois. -_

**Dia 1. 23:15 heures.**

Toc, toc.

_- Weasley, laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plaît. J'attends ici depuis quarante-cinq minutes. -_

_- La porte est ouverte. J'avais oublié que tu es mon hôte. -_

Il entra, déjà énervé..... cependant la rouquine était assise sur son lit, en train de lire un livre en faisant l'innocente.

_- Ton question après la conférence a été un coup bas, Weasley. -_

_- Oui, mais tu t'as débrouillé pas mal du tout, Potter. -_

Harry passa au salle de bain pour se changer... Ridicule... Dès Poudlard qu'il ne portait pas de pyjama. Encore dans la salle de bain dit:

_- Je n'aime pas que tu as l'unique clé de la chambre et qu'il faut te demander permission pour y entrer. -_

Il ne peut pas entendre le murmure de Ginny «Aussi pour y sortir»

En sortant de la salle de bain, la chambre était completement dans le noir. Il entendit un rire:

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? -_

_- Viens et on verra. -_

Il s'approcha en tâtonnant. Les deux lits individuels s'étaient fusionnés. Il trouva un lieu libre et se vautrait sur le lit. En plus il allongéa la main et put caresser une soyeuse peau. Arôme aux fleurs. Le brune sentit une main s'approcher et l'attira doucement.

_- Je t'aimerai toujours, Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter. -_

La rouquine se laissait porter et se mettait à califourchon au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser. Ses longs cheveux tombaient sur le visage du garçon. Il respirait son parfum. Elle ne portait qu'un collier d'où pendait la clé.

_- Montre-moi comme tu m'aimes, Harry. Il faudra que tu gagnes le droit a sortir de cette chambre. -_

Elle lui arracha le ridicule pyjama. Les aimants se laissaient emporter par son passion. Tard, beaucoup plus tard...

_- Je t'avais subestimé, chéri. À demain. -_

_- Ginny, j'ai fini mes batteries. À demain, mon amour. -_

**

* * *

**

Jour 2. 09:00 heures.

Au couloir.

_- Que fais-tu en sortant de ce chambre, Harry? -_

_- Ron, je ne peux pas l'empêcher. -_

_- Vas-tu a retourner avec elle? -_

_- Je ne peux pas te répondre. Excuse-moi. -_

_- Méprisable, Harry. Je ne sais pas comme tu es mon ami encore. Une autre fois trouvés en cachette. Ton affaire avec ma soeur me dépasse. Laisse-la vivre et faire. Nous nous sommes disputés sur ça assez de fois. -_

_- Desolé, Ron. Je m'en souviens. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on passe avec elle et moi. Je voudrais que tout soit si simple comme tu dis et retourner avec Ginny. Ou qu'elle me demandasse "Laisse-moi". Je l'aime. Je ne peux plus vivre sans elle. Mais je ne sais pas comme retourner. Quand nous étions ensemble tu sais que les choses ne fonctionaient pas bien non plus. -_

Son vieux compagne battait son épaule. Il avait compris que son ami souffrit du mal d'amour une autre fois. A cause d'une rousse très especial. Sa soeur était trop de Ginevra. Harry s'est allé au pétit déjeuner. Seul et triste.

_- Harry, il faut que Ginny et toi parlez de tout ça. -_

**Jour 2. 12:00 heures.**

_- Nous sommes arrivés aux runes du temple du Soleil. Vous pouvez visiter le monument librement pendant une heure et demie. -_

Une femme brune avec une robe blanche s'appropaît a Harry.

_- M. Potter, je vous serais très reconnaissante si vous m'accompagnais au car. J'ai oublié mon caméra. J'ai peur d'aller toute seule dans ces lieux._

_- Je suis content de vous accompagner. J'ai visité ce temple une autre occasion et je suis ennuyé._

A la moitié du chemin.

_- Ce cabane semble desserte, M. Potter. Je voudrais me détendre ici un moment, s'il vous plaît. -_

À quelques minutes.

_- Venez ici, s'il vous plaît. J'ai entendu un bruit étrange. -_

Quand le jeune homme y entrait, la femme s'avait enlevé tous ses vêtements.

_- Comment savais-tu qu'est-ce que je voulais? -_

_- Il était évident. -_

Elle rit. Le jeune aux yeux verts l'avait étendue sur une table que s'était en train de transformer en lit a toute vitesse.

**Jour 2. 21:00 heures.**

_- Ginny, Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas ce théâtre et retournes-tu avec Harry? Vous êtes fous l'un de l'autre. Je ne peux plus, votres trouvées a cachette, vous couvrir, dissimuler avec tes parents, mentir a tes frères. Harry et toi avez fait du mal à tout le monde quand vous êtes séparés.- _

_- Je t'ai dit beaucoup de fois qu'on ne peut changer un aimant extraordinaire par un mari médiocre. Nous nous sommes ennuyés quand on vivait ensemble. Maintenant je l'aime plus qu'avant. -_

_- Sais-tu qu'il couche avec toutes les femmes qu'il peut? Est-ce que tu ne lui as pas vu avec ce brune pendant la randonnée? -_

La rousse éclata a rire, attirant l'attention du reste de tablée.

_- Ces femmes ne sont pas des difficultés, Hermione. -_

**Jour 2. 23:00 heures.**

_- Hermione m'a retenue pendant le dîner. J'ai vue que tu dînnais avec Ron. -_

_- Ginny, bien sûr que Hermione et Ron nous ont fait le même discours. Ils veulent que nous recommençons notre vie ensembles. Ils sachent que nous continuons de quelque sorte. Si nous suivons comme ci, n'importe quel jour, ta mère m'empoisonera et tes autres frères me couperan en petits morceaux parce qu'ils croient que tu es malheureuse. -_

_- En bref, tu étais un peu, non trop, ennuyant comme mari. Laisse-moi disfruter de toi comme l'aimant perfect. -_

_- Aujourd'hui c'est mon tour de te surprendre. -_

_- Que feras-tu? Chez nous tu ne faisais rien de tout ça. -_

_- Surprise. Je te connassaît à peine pour ces questions. Va-t-en a la salle de bain et attends que la lumière change en bleu. -_

Ginny sortait du salle de bain et trouva Harry, en flottant dans la chambre.

_- C'est un enchantement anti-gravité. J'aime mieux au dessous de l'eau, mais nous ne pouvons pas inonder l'hôtel. -_

_- Encore je rappelle le Congrès de botanique magique du Mediterranee à Majorque. -_

_- On doit profiter le temps que nous avons jusqu'au dernier seconde. -_

L'ingravité permettait aux aimants des positions très, très jouissantes.

* * *

**Jour 3. 09:00 heures**

_- M. Potter. Je suis Joe Jones, adjunt de réception. Votre problème est résolu. Il y a une chambre individuelle libre. -_

_- Mais quel problème, M. Jones? -_

_- Ne dissimulez pas, M. Potter. Tout le monde sait que vous partagez une chambre à contrecoeur avec Mlle. Weasley. Et vos yeux cernés dénoncent que à peine vous pouvez dormir. -_

Harry enleva ses lunettes et presque foudroya M. Jones avec ses yeux cernés.

_- J'ai parlé de ce affaire avec votre chef M. Richard Geros. Je n'ai parlé pas avec vous aujourd'hui, M. Jones. Je suis convaincu que l'overbooking continue ici a l'hotel. Surtout aux chambres individuelles. Avez-vous compris? -_

Il lui passa un billet de 100 gallions quand il serra la main de M. Jones.

_- Pas de problème. Toujours à votre service, . Pouvez-vous me signer un autographe? -_

_- Enchanté et je vous remercie vos attentions. -_

**Jour 3. 16:30 heures.**

À la plage, une fille blonde avec bikini vert parlait avec le Survivant.

_- M. Potter. On m'a dit que vous êtes un expert explorateur des grottes submarines. Pouvez-vous venir avec moi pour visiter celle de cette baie? -_

_- Avec plaisir, Mlle. -_

Ils prénaient les branqui-algues et ils se sont submergés. En arrivant a la grotte, la fille le prénait par certaine partie de son anatomie.

Plus tard, ils se sont sortis de la mer sans se rendre compte qu'ils avaient perdu ses vêtements dans la grotte. Et aussi d'une autre chose.

_- Tu disait hier que tu voulais retourner avec elle, mais tu ne savais pas comme le faire. Aujourd'hui tu donnes ce pitoyable spectacle. Jamais ne pensait ça de toi. Tu entres dans l'eau avec une fille blonde avec bikini vert et après tu sors du même eau avec una brune nue. Cochon…- _

_- Ron, ce n'est pas ce que penses. -_

_- Crois-tu que je suis con et aveglue? Tu aimes les femmes deux par deux, dépravé. Ma soeur ne mérite pas ça. Je ne te permettrai pas. -_

Harry voit le poing de son ami s'approcher vers son visage et sentit un fort coup. Il tombait, inconscient.

La jeune brune, désolée, prenait un paréo pour se couvrir un peu quan le rouquin la saisit par la main.

_- Arrêtez-vous, Mlle. Ça n'est pas à vous. -_

_- Lâche-moi, Ron. Il faut que tu m'aides a l'emporter dans sa chambre. Maintenant. -_

_- Est-ce que je vous connais, Mlle.? Comment pouvez-vous me parler ainsi? Et laissez faire ce pareo que ne vous appartient pas. -_

_- Hermione, s'il te plaît, peux-tu lui expliquer ce abruti quelle chose est un doppler? Dissimulez. Bravo, Tu as envoyé tout bouler. -_

_- Ginny? Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Jamais je n'attendait ça de toi. Votre jeu s'est échappé de vos mains. -_

_- DOPPLER? Qu'est-ce que c'est? -_

_- Une créature que peut changer son forme en copiant n'importe quelle personne o créature de sa masse corporelle. Comment adquiris-tu ce capacité?-_

_- Étudiant... De quelle façon crois-tu? -_

**Jour 3, 20:00 heures.**

Harry se réveilla à la chambre de Ginny.

_- ¿Qu'est-ce que se passe? Ay!_ - (exclamation de doleur en espagnol)

_- Excuse-moi, chéri. Je ne sortais de l'eau avec le même apparence que celle que j'entrais. Ron s'est rendu compte et il te frappa. Je n'ai pu que lui raconter tout. -_

_- Aleluya... Tout est fini. Merci beaucoup, grotte. Je suis ravi de ce coup de poing. Nous sommes découverts, à la fin. Ce que je voudrais. Ginny, je ne peux plus, je veux vivre avec toi chez nous. Je suis fatigué des hôtels, des Congrés, de tromper tout le monde par partager une chambre, de simuler ces disputes avec toi, de ne pas pouvoir parler avec ta mère, de raissoner avec mes mieux amis à cause de nous, de simuler aussi que je sors avec un femme derrière l'autre quand que ne sors qu'avec une, toi... l'unique que je pourrai aimer. -_

La rouquine prénait ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

_- Je retournarais si tu me jures ne pas être un mari bourgeois et ennuyant. -_

_- Ça sera impossible avec toi. Mais peut-être quelqu'un viendra m'aider tôt et notre vie ne pourra pas nous ennuyer. -_

_- Que dis-tu? Mettre une autre personne dans notre vie de couple? Ce n'est pas possible... -_

_- Oui, notre fils. Je sens qu'il a commencé son chemin jusqu'à nous. -_

_- Oui, je sens aussi. -_

_- Descendons-nous au dîner? Ron et Hermione doivent nous attendre. -_

_- Tu es faible encore. Ils peuvent attendre un peu plus. -_

_- Mmmmm. -_

**FIN**

Richard

* * *

J'ai réussi, Une histoire, trois langues: catalan, espagnol et français (en estricte ordre alphabétique)

LES ROIS MAGES SONT ARRIVÉS. EST-CE QU'ILS N'ONT RIEN LAISSÉ CETTE ANNÉE? IL FAUT CROIRE ET ÊTRE SAGE...


End file.
